I'll call you?
by Matt-luv-Sora
Summary: 'Trouble and more trouble, that's what you get when you're famous' Yamato Ishida, 0200 hours in the middle of nowhere.
1. Default Chapter

Matt woke up with startle.

He was sweating madly. The salty liquid trickled down to the crisp white sheets.

He carefully rubbed his temple. Turning on the lights he slides to the side of the bed, and swung his feet down to the carpeted floor.

He was again, in a hotel room.

Alone.

Damn it.

It was one of those nights, when you wake up and ask yourself, 'Where am I?'

And every single time, there were my friends always there to support me.

Well I never like to show how much I appreciate them evidently, so I'll normally put on this act of coldness. 

That I am my own man.

Yamato Ishida all grown up.

'Yeah, right!' I said mocking myself.

Not this girl, somehow she knew better than myself.

All my flaws, my weakness, and even my secrets!

Hell I'll never figured out how she had guessed it.

I'll have to guess that she's _really good at guessing._

If there's any person that could put me back on my feet, it's her.

Even if I get my ego to the size of infinity she still manages to pull through to me.

So everytime, I feel lost I'll call her.

And that's exactly what I'm going to do right now.

Matt bend forward to the bedside table and grabbed his cell phone and leveled it to his ears.

"Moron." He said with a sigh.

The phone registered the word and voiced dialed Sora's number.

Don't get me all wrong.

I was saving her number on my phone, when '_I' not noticing where I was walking slammed right onto a signboard._

A seven year old kid who happens to ride past us on his bicycle saw me fell on my butt. With his eyelids pulled to the side the kid grinned and yelled.

"MORON!" Laughing his head at me.

Then my phone beeped. Signaling that it had save Sora's number under the voice dialed command 'Moron'.

I wanted to change it, but Sora insisted on using it. She said…

"Come on! It'll be a good joke!"

After much of hesitating, I surrendered. She sure was right about it being a good joke.

One day while I was in the transit link, I got this urged to call her. So I said the word.

All I remembered after that was being kicked out by the train conductor with a black eye.

"Moshi Mosh."

The sound of her sugar sweet voice pulled me back to reality.

"YA-MA-TO…" She said in low goofy voice.

I laughed.

How sweet it was to be able to laugh again.

"Hi beautiful." I greeted in the most seductive voice.

There was a pause from her. 

Somehow I could feel herself blushing at the end of the phone.

A large grin spread across my face, I always enjoyed teasing her.

"Nice one, but I'm not falling for it! What's wrong?" She taunted.

"I'm sitting in a hotel room, that's too…" He muted thinking for a suitable word. "Unfilled. And I think I have no idea where I am. What's my purpose in life and What I'm doing here." Matt complained.

"You're in Malaysia, singing at the opening for the Miss Universe Beauty Pageant, supposedly pursuing your ultimate dream to be the no. 1 man in music history." Sora assured him.

Matt tried to process the information Sora just gave to him.

He slowly got up and tucked the curtain to the side the get the view of the city.

"It looks just like Tokyo," Matt described to her.

"You miss us." Sora mocked.

"Do not!" Matt shirked.

"You are such a big liar." Sora said.

"Why?" Matt questioned. "I'm surrounded by Hot Gucci Mama's who adores me. I'm too busy to even have you on my mine right now."

 "Oh, your _busy?" Sora said, the tone of her voice scared him._

"Then you don't mind me putting down the phone then!"

"STOP! Sora! I'm joking!" He yelled desperately.

"Toooooooooooooooooot…" Sora said in an attempt to mimic the sound of the phone hanging up.

"That's the worst imitation of a phone I ever heard in my life." Matt berated.

"I miss you." She said softly, "We all miss you."

"If anyone bugs you, Just call me and I'll kick their ass!" Sora added.

"If anyone were to bug me it'll be you." Matt said blankly.

"I'll pluck every inch of your hair out, Matt!" Sora warned.

'Her voice is soo… calming.' Matt thought.

"Hey, it's probably 3 a.m. there in Malaysia. Don't you wanna get some sleep?" Sora asked him.

In her mind Sora knew. 

It was one of days… that he called her… seeking for reassurance. 

Even if he's too stubborn to admit it.

She knew.

"Come on! Let's talk some more, I'm not letting this phone down until you fall asleep! Okay?" Sora declared.

In his heart, Matt was relieved. Like a heavy weight was just lift up off his back. 

They continued to chat the hold night.

Soon Matt's soft breathing was heard through the phone… from the sound of it, she could feel how tired he was.

Finally sure that he was fast asleep.

She did the same thing she always wanted to do, yelling into the phone.

"GANBATTE!!" 

Sora puts down the phone blushing madly.

It has been a routine to do that. 

Everytime he called her, she would do exact same thing.

Talk and when she knows he's asleep, she would scream those words into the receiver.

And he wouldn't know.

It's just this secret she have been keeping to herself.

Suddenly the chilled air started to get on her, she sneezed.

It was 6 a.m. when Matt called and she was in a middle of a bath.

That guy really know when to call a girl. The last time he called she was repairing a pipe. When she laughed, she pulled the screw to hard and the water burst out into the house.

'I really got grounded for that.'

Looking down she noticed that she was still all wet with shampoo still in her hair. Adjusting the clad towel higher to cover up from the chill, she quickly dashed for the bathroom to continue her bath.


	2. surprise!

Sora stepped out of the bathroom. All polished and ready to go.

Her eyes peeked at the watch on the wall as she put on her favourite shawl around her neck.

'7.49!?'

'My interview's at 8!' She mentally yelled.

 The 19 year old fashion designer dashed around the house, grabbing keys, shoes a jar of peanut butter spread and rushed out of the house.

Quickly jumping on her scooter, she sped off with a spoonful of peanut butter spread in her mouth.

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

HUGO CORPORATION

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

This is the most important day of her life.

 Today, is the day fate will decide the spark of my career as a fashion designer or the end of it.

Pulling all of her guts together an image of Matt entered her mind, the tenseness in her head disappeared. Sora pulled the handle and entered the interview room.

The room was nicely decorated, whoever decorated it must _really have an excellent taste._

Sora eyes darted to the middle of the room.

There he was Sir Hugo Voltairé, the god of fashion. Her idol.

Sora eyes lit up from her daydream, when she saw him gesturing her to walk over to him.

"Hello Mr. Hugo Voltairé." Sora greeted lifting her hand out, "I'm Takenou--"

Ignoring her hand, Sir Hugo scanned her from her head to her toes.

"Turn around," he commanded.

A little confuse, Sora did as she was told. 

"You're hired!" Sir Hugo declared, quickly putting a hand on Sora's shoulder and dragged her to his table.

"I'm hired?!" Sora said bewildered. "But aren't you going to see my designs first?" She inquired.

Sir Hugo stopped and looked at Sora, "What designs?" He asked her.

"I'm Takenouchi Sora, here for the fashion designer interview, you called me up for an interview." Sora explained.

"Oh my dear! I'm sorry! I thought you were here for the modeling interview!" Sir Hugo said, "You really have potential."

Sora blushed red at the comment.

"So you're Sora! The last artwork you send me was wonderful!" He exclaimed.

"I'm glad you like it!" She said.

A bell boy rushed in front of them to open the door.

"Sora, I don't just like it… I loved it!" He said pulling a chair for Sora.

"I have faith that you'll be the next big thing in the fashion industries!" Sir Hugo said.

 "Please, Sir." She said, overwhelmed by his praised.

"I've got an offer for you," He said, "I want you." He said pointing his index finger to Sora. 

"To represent me as the designer for the Miss Universe Pageant!"

Sora's mouth hangs open.

She rubbed her eyes and blinked, refusing to believe what she just heard.

'Pinch me! Tell me I'm not dreaming!' She said mentally. Out of the blue the image of Matt playfully pinching her cheeks appeared.

Sora clad her hand over her cheeks, she could almost feel his hand there.

"It will be an honor, Sir!" She accepted gladly.

"I've already booked your flight tickets, hotels and a limo for you." He exclaimed. "My secretary will be accompanying you there." 

"When will I leave?" Sora asked him.

"Why right now of course!" He said excitedly, "CHICHI!" He called out.

"But I haven't packed my stuff yet!" Sora said as he reluctantly followed him out of the door.

"CHICHI!!!" Sir Hugo yelled. "Wherever could that boy be!?"

"Hugo! Darling I'm sorry!" A bushy brown haired man said coming over towards them.

"Hugo! Who is this!?" The man squeaked with delight at the sight of Sora, "She a doll!" He exclaimed, his hand slapping Sora's bottom.

Sora gasped and backed away from the weird man.

"Chichi! Behave yourself!" Sir Hugo warned, laughing horribly Chichi covered his face with a paper fan.

"Sora, I would like you to meet Yagami Taichi, my… secretary." Sir Hugo said with a sigh.

"Call me Chi-Chi darling!" He chirped.

(Author's Notes: *DODGE* Who threw that piano at me! Agh!)

I sweatdropped and reach out my hand to shake his.

"I'm Takenouchi Sora, the new designer." Sora introduced herself.

"Designer!? Hugo! She should be our model! She's not suited for that kind of job! It'll make her hand rough!" Taichi whined.

"Your flights leave in an hour," Sir Hugo said.

"But--" Taichi 

"59 minutes and 40 seconds." Sir Hugo reprimanded.

Taichi ushered me to follow him, waving his hankie nervously.

I smiled gleefully, I might just love this job! 

I tailed behind him and entered a limo readied for us.

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

   Bukit Jalil Stadium

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

The crowd applauded loudly as they finished their song. 14 year old teenagers waving banners saying 'I'm Mrs. Ishida' filled the stadium.

The band retreated backstage after the exhausting rehearsal.

Much to the crowd disappointment. They madly rushed for their tour bus, barely escaping the rasp of their lovely fans.

"What do we have next on the schedule?" Toru wondered, landing smoothly on one of the seats.

"Not practice that's for sure, Arai promised something about beaches and girls." Lee informed with a quirky smile.

"Whoo! Somebody turn the air-cond on!" Hiragezawa said.

"Get your hormones together, Hiragezawa." Matt joked, throwing an ice cube to his perverted band mate.

The bus moved away from the stadium, some of the fans were still holding on to the vehicle.

Toru fly-kissed them of the bus, leaving the fans all dazed and dreamy-eyed.

Matt walked into the cubicle and turn on the shower. 

The water drummed against the wet floor, Matt reached for the shampoo and rubbed it into his wet hair, whistling playfully.

Then his cell phone rang.

His four band mates looked simultaneously at the ringing phone.

"50 bucks if that's a girl." Toru said, eyeing the piece of gadget.

"Ok," Hiragezawa lifted the phone to his ear and pushed the button.

"Moshi Mosh?" a caramel coated voiced said.

Hiragezawa grinned.

"So?!" Toru asked.

Hiragezawa mouthed to him, "It's a girl!"

"I won!" Toru shouted, doing his winning stance.

Then a tall shadow hovered over him.

"You won what?" Matt asked innocently putting a shirt on. 

His blue eyes darted from his weird friend to Hiragezawa who was busy chatting up with the girl on the line.

"So… Sora-chan are you his girlfriend?" Hiragezawa asks eagerly.

Without a moment to lose Yamato hurdle his band mate to the floor.

Twisting Hiragezawa leg in a leg lock position, Yamato snatched the phone from his hand and leveled it to his ears.

"Hey," Matt said casually.

"Matt!" Sora chirped at the sound of his voice.

"Sorry about the…" giving a smug look at Hiragezawa, "_Interruption."  _

"Oh that's okay, he kept me busy while you were away," Sora said happily.

"Really?" He asked, "I'm glad you enjoy his company more than mind." 

"Ouch! Do I hear a pang of jealousy in your voice?" Sora hoaxed.

"Nah… Just a little distressed for the fact that you picked him over your _best friend." He said stressing on the two last words._

Sora gazed at the perfect scenery in front of her.

The ocean breeze blazed against her body as they cut through the clear waters in Sir Hugo's yacht.

"I can hear waves. Where are you?" Matt asked.

"I—Can't tell you!" Sora teased.

Hiragezawa, Lee, Kirei and Toru watched the blond with awed.

"H—he's actually talking for more than a minute!" Toru said looking at his watch.

Yamato rolled his eyes and ignored the band's chatter.

"And why can't you tell me?" Matt asked again.


	3. the call

"Sora!! Darling!" Taichi waved at her.

 The yacht had stopped and all the passengers were leaving the boat in a frenzy.

"Um—Matt! I've got to go! I'll call you?" Sora said hastily as she hangs up the phone.

Matt sadly puts down the phone.

Their tour bus skidded to a stop sending everyone and everything flying out of their places.

"Kuso! That hurts." Kirei whined.

"You're the one that hired him!" Toru mocked, "He used to drive for Ferrari!! Let's hire him!" Toru said in the most sissiest impression of Kirei.

"Watch it Toru, or I'll make sure you'll never play that guitar of yours for the rest of your life." Kirei tipped off.

Standing nose to nose, the two men battled glare with each other to see who blinked first.

"Why are we stopping anyway?" Matt questioned.

Pushing the two immature boys out of his way, Matt peeked out the window to see that they arrived at a port.

Diverting his attention from the huge port, Matt saw a man holding a small chalk board in his hand.

_Teenage Wolves_

Matt read the names on the chalk board once more, "Hey I think that's our pick up!" Matt yelled, pointing at the man with the chalk board.

"Well… Don't want to make the hot chicks waiting now, would we?" Lee said confidently as he sashayed out of the bus. 

Letting a sighed, Hiragezawa gave a weary look.

"Who does he think he is, Brad Pitt?" Hiragezawa scolded.

From outside the bus, Lee yelled out.

"I heard that!!"

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

        On the Port

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

"ChiChi! Come on, it's not that high!" Sora said trying to convince Taichi to jump of the yacht to the port.

"Don't they have stairs?!" Taichi whined.

"Taichi… it doesn't even reach my waist." Sora said, starting to lose her patience.

"I'm not going to jump off this boat no matter what you tell me!" Taichi protested.

"Can I help you?" came a sexy voice.

Sora looked to a man behind her with an Abercrombie and Fitch shirt.

"Lee Shinojou at your service. What's seems to be the problem here." Lee said in a hunky husky voice.

Sora couldn't help but stare at the man.

'He's weird.'

Pulling her face in a greeting manner she bends down.

"I'm Sora Takenouchi, nice meeting you." Sora greeted and pulled herself up.

"You're Japanese!? You don't look like your from Japan!"

"Em… yes…My friend… can you help him down, he doesn't want to jump." Sora said in a worried tone.

"Oh don't worry, we Shinojou are famous for our strength. I'll have your friend down in no time!" Lee said flexing his hand.

"OOouu! A gentleman!" Taichi chirped.

Lee looked up at Sora's friend.

His face turned blue, the blood from his body rushing out like it was tub water.

Taichi jumped off the boat with a 'Yeehaw' and landed neatly in Lee's arm.

Lee looked at the mascara covered eye blinking kawaii-ly at him.

Goosebump etched on his skin.

 Lee deliberately fling Taichi off his arm and threw up into the ocean.

Taichi rushed beside him and patted his back.

"Honey-poo! Are you okay?" Taichi asked.

In a blink of an eye Lee disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"He's sure is in a hurry." Taichi said pulling his suitcases off the floor.

"Yeah…" Sora trailed of.

   : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

On the other side of the port

   : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

 "Where's Lee?!" Kirei said looking amongst the crowd, "The ships leaving and he's not even here!"

"Relax Kirei," Hiragezawa reassured, "Knowing him, he's probably on the ship trying to pester some unlucky girl."

"Let's go then," Matt suggested, already placing one of his leg on the red carpeted stairs.

"Okay… Did we got all the equipment loaded?" Toru asked.

The Chauffeur nodded as an acknowledgment.

Suddenly they heard Lee yelled from behind.

"CHUTTO~!!"

They boarded the cruiser.

"Lee, what's wrong? You look like you've just seen a ghost." Toru asked.

"SHUT UP!" Lee yelled into Toru's face and walked off.

"What's his problem…" Toru asked wiping his face from his onion breathed friend.

"Come on Taichi! Or we'll miss the—Owf!" Sora said crashing into Yamato.

"Hey!" Kirei yelled.

Lee helped Yamato get on his feet while Kirei, Toru and Hiragezawa moved up in front of him covering Matt's view of the guy that knocked him down.

"I'm so sorry!" Sora apologized, "Is he ok?"

Taichi finally caught up with Sora and stood beside her.

"What's all the commotion about hunney?!" Taichi asked.

"She ran into our guy!" Kirei shouted.

"Soo… It's not like she did it on purpose sugah! She did apologize." Taichi defended pouting his glossed lip.

Kirei grunted.

 Hiragezawa and Toru fought hard to keep him from thrashing Taichi into a lump of meatballs.

"Let them go Kirei… it's just an accident." Yamato calmed him.

The two retreated, when Sir Hugo bodyguards arrived.

"You cheap ramen rejected at the supermarket!" Taichi yelled as he walk away with Sora.

"Why you!!" Kirei said wanting to just rip Taichi to pieces.

"Cheap ramen? What does he mean?" Hiragezawa questioned.

"Must be gay talk." Toru motioned 

"Hey! I see Miss Japan!" Lee shouted dashing to the direction.

"He doesn't even care now, does he?" Hiragezawa said motioning to the trail of smoke left behind by Lee.

"I HATE GAYS!!" Kirei yelled out into the ocean.

Toru slaps Kirei on his back, hard.

"Watch what you're saying Kirei, cause I heard hatred can led to love…" Toru said, giving yet one of his famous words of wisdom.

It was a thirty minute ride to the beautiful island. 

Yamato flinched a little, his jaw hurts from the impact with the table end.

His fellow band mates are no where to be seen.

Probably on a chick hunting mission.

Matt laughed one of his rare laughs as he remembered Lee's funny antics.

It was almost dawn, and the outline of the island was beginning appear on the horizon.

It was said that Pavarotti feel on his knees and cried one morning at the beautiful sight of the islands from his room.

Man is that guy a sissy or what.

He paused for a while, and remembered. He didn't really finished talking to Sora on the phone, wondering what Sora was trying to tell him, if it hadn't been for the sudden interruption he would've known it.

"AGh!" Matt yelped taking the vibrating cell phone out of his pants pocket.

He hated to admit it, but he's really ticklish.

"Mosh Mosh?" Matt said casually as he slumped to the railing of the ship.


	4. Ay Caramba

"Yamato-kun!" A voice called.

"Ah… it's you," Matt said in a bored manner.

"What do you mean by _it's you?" Sora asked quirking a fumed eyebrow._

"Nothing." Matt said a smile creeping up his face.

"I hear waves… where are you?" Sora asked him as she folded her feet up and rolled over in her bed leaning into the plush pillow.

"In this cruise ship, I'm on my way to the venue."  Matt explained 

"Pangkor Island?" Sora inquired.

"Hai… Probably a couple of more minutes till we reach there." He continued, "Hey how'd you know?"

"Just a lucky guess!" Sora said nervously.

'He's on a ship!? Oh my god… it can't be this one can it!?" Sora mentally said as she jumps of her bed and slipped into her slippers heading outside her room.

"Anyway, back to where we ended, what were you trying to tell me before?" Matt asked.

"Oh… _that?" Sora said as she frantically searched for Matt. "Matt, where are you now?" Sora asked, partly trying to avoid the subject and partly because she wanted to surprise Matt._

"Baka… I'm on a ship of course." Matt answered.

"Be more specific… will you?" Sora fumed.

"I'm on the sun deck, why are you asking? It's not like you could fly here or anything—" Matt teased her.

Sora, not watching where she was going bumped herself against something solid and fall flat on her back.

"I'm soo-soo very sorry!" Matt apologized bending down offering his hand to help the girl.

Sora took the man's hand. 

"Sora-chan?!" Matt yelped in surprise.

Sora looked up sweatdropping.

'She was caught! Oh my god how can she be soo stupid.' Sora mentally imagining kicking herself to death.

Two blinking blue eyes stared at her.

"Ohaiyou!" Sora said with a nervous smile.

Just then… the sun rose from the horizon, the whole deck lighted up in an orange glow. 

The rigid ocean water turned from an amazing gold to a clear creamy blue.

"Ohaiyou…" Matt greeted her.

Matt turned off his phone.

Sora did the same.

"It was supposed to be a surprise you know." Sora said crossing her arms.

"So you weren't kidding when I thought you could fly here." Matt laughed.

"So is that superhero suit?" Matt said pointing at her.

Sora looked down at herself.

There she was wearing a red and blue Slam Dunk pajama and a pair of fluffy elephant slippers in front of a guy!  

"Okay… Ha Ha… right, laugh all you want." Sora glowered,

"Hey, what's with your jaw?" Sora said leaning closer to examine the gash.

"Don't touch it!" Matt barred

"You baby." Sora goaded.

"Hey, who are calling a baby!?" Matt sulked, "This happens to be a very serious injury caused by somebody who just knocked me right into a table end!!"

'OH MY GOD!' Sora said mentally with a shocked expression.

"This didn't happen to be near the entrance did it?" Sora asked innocently.

"Yeah, why?" Matt answered.

"It was me! I was the bastard that knocked you down!" Sora said, laughing madly.

"By the way who was that really mean person with the silver hair?" Sora asked.

"Kirei? That guy is a grinch! He seems to get mad at everything, you don't have to worry." Matt clarified.

"I'm real sorry for the jaw thingy… though." Sora atoned.

"Ha Ha… This?" Matt said pointing to his jaw, "This is nothing! Just don't touch it. Or I'll swear I'll kill you."

"Fine," Sora answered simply.

"Hey, wanna come?" Yamato inquired, "I want to introduce you to the band."

"Sure, but let me have a shower and change first! I don't want them to be stunned seeing the ever so stunning Super Slam Dunk Man!" Sora joked.

"Whatever, I'll see you at the lounge at 8?" Matt noted.

"I'll call you? As soon as I leave my room, okay? Bye."


	5. so hard to meet?

"Chichi, come on… I really want you to meet my friend!" Sora begged.

"Fine," Taichi surrendered.

"Yeah!" Sora said hugging the tall boy.

"On one condition." Taichi halted.

"Okay…" Sora agreed.

"I want you to model my latest spring/summer '03 wear!" Taichi said excitedly.

"You're kidding! I can't model!" Sora shrugged.

"Sure you can! Now let's go meet you're friends!" Taichi said as the duo scurried away to the lounge.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

          After a while

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Where are you're so-called friends anyway?" Taichi asked playing with his nails.

Sora looked around worried.

"I don't know Taichi… it isn't like Yamato to be this late." Sora checks her watch, it was already 8.40 a.m. 

"Oh! They're males?!" Taichi cooed.

Sora nodded.

"Come! Let me braid your hair while we wait!" Sora suggested as she starts braiding.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

          After a while

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"The ships are about to board Sora-chan, where are your friends?" Taichi complained, his head already third quarter covered in braids.

Sora stopped braiding Taichi's hair and took out her cell phone, leveling it to her ear.

"He's not answering." Sora sighed

   ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

On the other side of the lounge 

   ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So?" Lee asked impatiently.

"I don't know… she's not answering." Matt said as he tried redialing.

"Moron." Matt voiced out.

"Hey who are you calling a moron!?" Kirei raged.

"I saved her number under that voice command, chill." Matt cleared.

"And you get away with that?" Hiragezawa questioned.

"Not really," Matt said, remembering the incident in the transit.

"Mosh Mosh?" Matt asked.

"Hello! This is Sora Takenouchi," 

"Hello! Sora! Where are—?" Matt asked.

"If you hear this message it's probably because my batteries are out! So feel free to leave a message after this tone." 

Matt put down his phone.

"Her batteries are out." Matt said disappointingly.

"Hey come on! Everyone's boarding off already! Let's go!" Kirei implied.

   ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

On the other side of the lounge 

   ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Come on Sora, everyone's leaving. Look! I think I see our chauffeur!" Taichi yelled.

Sora puts on her Yankees snow cap and tailed behind Taichi.

"Hello, Sir. Miss. Selamat Datang ke Pulau Pangkor." The chauffeur greeted opening the door.

Translation: Welcome to Pangkor Island.

"Why Thank you!" Taichi said as he entered the limo.

Sora took one last look at the ship, then she staggered when the limo behind them honked at them gesturing for them to move.

Sora quickly got in and the car drove away.

"Why did you honk?" Matt asked the chauffeur.

"I'm sorry Sir but the limo in front was blocking our way," The chauffeur answered.

Matt leaned back to his seat and turned on the TV.

"Three channels only?!" Matt yelled.

Hiragezawa patted Yamato's back mournfully, "Well Yamato… we have sun, beach…" 

"And girls!" Lee interrupted.

"It wouldn't hurt you if you do some outdoor activities." Hiragezawa conjured.

"No… but I rather sleep." Matt replied.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 Sir Hugo Voltaire Resort

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"This place is his!?" Sora rendered speechless.

"Wait here while I check-in." Taichi said as he dashed towards the attractive male receptionist.

Sora looked from the wooden balcony to the vast ocean in front of her.

'How calming…' 

She thought as she gazed towards the ocean.

Then she felt a pair of hands gliding in front of her eyes.

Her lips curved into smile as she turned around

"Taichi?"

Instead of seeing Taichi, she saw…


	6. Air Tapai?

"Lee!?"

"Sora-chan! Nice meeting you here!" Lee greeted

"Nice meeting you too!" Sora said as she fretfully backed away from him.

"You're gay friend… is he happens to be here?" Lee asked, his eyes looking around for any signs of Taichi.

"No… He's at the reception." Sora informed.

Lee sighed in relief.

"So… do you have any outing plans this afternoon?" Lee asked her.

"Nope," Sora replied

Praying helplessly for Taichi to come back soon.

"I'm planning to go surfing, the wind is nice… and with you there I think I could tackle any wave." Lee said seductively.

"That's enough loverboy." Came a voice from behind Lee.

"Kirei! Can't you see that I'm busy!" Lee grumbled

Kirei looked at the girl in front of Lee.

"Hey it's you again, It's okay I'm in a good mood now." Kirei said.

"Sorry about my friend here." Kirei apologized, "Let's go Lee." Kirei said, dragging _disaster with him. _

Sora sighed.

'That was so close!' 

"Sora-chan! I've got the keys!" Taichi said waving the keys in his hand.

'Hmm… Kirei? Where did I heard that name before?' Sora thought.

A bell boy took their suitcases, which mostly consist of Taichi's clothes and lead us to our rooms.

Thankfully, my space was just opposite to Taichi's.

I closed the door and quickly plucked my cell phone into the socket for recharge.

I got a whole chalet for myself! 

I looked at the piece of paper Taichi handed to me before.

'Schedule' I started.

I ran through the schedule, just some meet the contestant and do the dress.

Just as I finished my eyes grew tired and heavy.

Fighting the urge to sleep I finally gave up and surrendered to Mr. Sandman.

"Knock! Knock!" A voice blared through the intercom.

Sora moaned and slowly dragged herself towards the door.

"Whose there?" Sora asked yawning.

"Taichi!" Taichi answered.

"Taichi who?" Sora kidded peeking inside the hole to see an angered Taichi.

She hastily opens her door.

Taichi looked at her up and down.

"WHY aren't you dressed up yet?!" Taichi asked.

"For what?" Sora said scratching her red mane.

"Didn't you read the schedule? You're suppose to meet the contestant at tonight meet-n-greet party!" Taichi recapped.

"Nani?" Sora said yawning.

"Nevermine," Taichi said, pushing her inside the bathroom. "You go take a shower and I'll pick out a dress!" Taichi said running to her closet.

"But I don't have a dress." Sora said from the bathroom.

"Then we'll have to improvise." Taichi said.

Sora turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around her body.

"Are you finish?" Taichi asked, "Here wear this." Taichi said handing her a dress.

Sora looked at the two piece dress in her hand.

"Isn't this my cardigan!?" Sora yelled from the bathroom.

"Yes." Taichi said covering his ears, "Are you dressed yet? We're late!" 

Sora stepped out of the bathroom.

"Honey! You look Dazzling! Magnifico! Just beautiful!" Taichi praised.

"Thank you Chichi… but where did you get the silk skirt?" Sora inquired.

"It was the bed sheets." Taichi said.

"Oh…" Sora trailed off.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

  Near the swimming pool

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So much… So much… So much beautiful girls!" Lee exclaimed his head zooming in every angle possible.

"I'm going to the snacks table, bye!" Toru said leaving Yamato, Kirei, Hiragezawa and a mad man named Lee.

"Moron," Yamato said briskly.

"Hey! I thought I told you not to call me that again!" Kirei warned.

"I'm sorry! I'm calling _her again!" Matt explained._

'Come on… pick up the phone.' Matt repeated again and again.

"BAKA! I left my cell phone inside the chalet." Sora said slapping her forehead

"Sora, here I want to introduce you to the beautiful Miss America!" Taichi cheered.

The tall lanky girl stood in front of her.

'WOW! She's almost as tall as Matt!' Sora thought and offered her hand for a hand shake.

"And this is Miss India, next on the line Miss Canada and the pretty lady here is Miss Venezuela….." Taichi continued.

  :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

On the other side of the party.

  ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"You have really beautiful blue eyes… have anyone told you that?" A girl purred, her hand climbing up Matt's torso.

"Yes, many times. Especially in fan mail!" Matt said nervously.

Matt looked down to accidentally look down the girls chest.

'Oh my GOD! Those are huge! Are those implants?' Matt thought, his entire face burned red.

Matt mentally slaps himself,

 'I'm 19 I am not mature enough to be thinking about the other gender!' Matt constantly repeats.

'Ok, maybe I did succumb to one of Lee's playboy magazine but that was it!' He thought.

"Sorry, but I need to go to the restroom." Matt excused and immediately dashed out of sight.

Hiding under a coconut tree, Matt searched the crowd for any signs of crazed fans.

Clear… thank god.

A waiter approached him with a tray of drinks.

"Minuman Encik?" The waiter asked showing the tray of drinks at him.

Translation: Drinks Sir?

"Yes?" Yamato replied not sure what the man just said to him.

The man handed him a drink.

"What's this?" Matt asked looking at the drink strangely.

"Ini Air Tapai, Encik." The waiter answered.

Translation: This is Rice Wine Water, Sir.

"Air Tapai?" Matt repeated doubtfully.

'Sounds harmless enough,' Matt thought and dunked the water into his mouth.

"Mmm! This taste good!" Matt said, taking another glass.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

       Ten glasses later

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Matt's face was red and he could barely stand up straight.

"Oh look! I see Hello Kitty!" Matt said pointing to a horse statue.

"Hello, Hello Kitty! Hey, that's sounds funny!" Matt said laughing hysterically patting the horse statue bottom.

The crowd laughed at Yamato's antics.

"What's so funny?" Sora asked Miss France.

"Oh! You should see this funny Japanese guy! He's so handsome! Look!" She said in a thick accent pointing at…

"Matt!?" Sora almost shouted.


	7. i'm not

At first, the thought of it all to be a nightmare filled my mind.

Everywhere, people were laughing their heads off.

If Yamato ever finds out he had humiliated himself like this…

I pray that I won't live to see the day he finds out… ano…on second thought maybe it will be fun to see.

"U… wow! Strawberry Shortcake!" Matt cooed, holding his shoe.

I bit my lip to hold a giggle.

'Oh my… I've got to get him out of here!'

Sora lift up her skirt and broke into a run to find Taichi, she couldn't probably carry Matt on her own! 

Now where is that boy? Her fiery red eyes blazed the crowd to find Taichi.

"White would look sensuous on tanned skin!"

'That sounds like…' Sora's white boots skidded on the marble floor as she stopped and poke her head through the admiring flocks of girls gathered around.

In the middle of the crowd Sora saw the distinguish crop of brown hair she could never missed. 

That Taichi… probably giving away beauty tips again. 

"Sora! Darling there you are—" His manicured hand waving frantically at her.

Before Taichi could finish Sora covered Taichi's mouth with her hand and dragged him with her.

"Sora! You're smearing my lipstick!" Taichi whined.

Sora weaved through the crowd hastily, stepping on foots in the process.

"Sorry! Gomen! Coming through! Make way! Excuse me!" Sora pardoned.

Matt stared at his blurry surroundings.

"I want more Air Tapai!" Matt demanded, stomping his foot like an 8 year old.

Sora moved in front of him, covering his head with her shawl or should we say, the curtains from the hotel, courtesy of Taichi.

"Hey! Who turn the lights off!?" Matt questioned.

"Sora! Who's this cutie!?" Taichi shrilled, his hand itching to touch the young blond.

Sora slapped Taichi's hand away and gave him a warning glare.

"Not now Taichi! Help me get him to his room first!" Sora berated.

"Oh! I get it! You want to do a three-some in private!?" Taichi shrieked in delight.

Sora mentally slaps her forehead. 

'This isn't happening to me!'

+ + + + + + + + + + +

       At the beach

+ + + + + + + + + + +

Waves were crashing hard into the sandy tropical beach.

Sora carefully dipped her hands into the clear water and carefully splashed some of it into Matt's face.

"Ok… he's not waking up." Sora gave up, crashing her knees into the white sand.

"Taichi what should we do?" Sora asked, her tiny brain running out of ideas.

Taichi took his chin into his hand, thinking hard...

"I know! We could just do it while he's unconscious!" Taichi suggested, his face suddenly brightened at the idea.

"Hentai iyo! We are not going to do anything to him!" Sora snapped.

"Taichi! He's Ishida Yamato, the friend I mentioned to you before!?" Sora explained.

"What a waste…" Taichi gravelly sighed.

"Nan desu?" Sora asked.

"Nothing!" Taichi shorn, giggling helplessly wiping the sweat of his forehead.

Sora reverted away from Taichi and looked at Matt

She saw something silver catching the light from Matt's pants pocket.

Leaning down Sora pulled the silver thing out.

The metal clang together as she pulled making an angelic sound.

**Chalet 444**

'Sora! You lucky gal!'

"It's his keys!" Sora cheerily said.

Sora looked at Matt's sleeping form and then to Taichi.

"Ok, you take the keys and I'll carry him!" Sora said carefully flinging the keys into Taichi's hand.

To trust Taichi is like asking a wolf to herd a lamb.

And Sora was sure that Matt's still a virgin… or is he...?

'What am I thinking!' Sora blushed, internally kicking herself for having _that thought._

 "But Sora! I want to carry him!!" Taichi whined.

"Hell no… WAY Taichi Kamiya!" Sora noted, "And that's final!"

'Why am I acting like my Oka-san!? Mom! Get out of me!'

'Now Matt… onegai… work with me.' 

Sora lifted the lanky boy by his shoulder.

'Oh no! Too heavy! Too heavy!' Sora's mind warned before she plopped down into the sand.

Taichi just stared as the red head fall giving her the _I__ told you look._

"Okay! Fine! You take him and I'll take the keys!" Sora reluctantly said.

"If it makes you feel any better… I don't date other people's boyfriends." Taichi said nudging Sora on the shoulder.

Sora blushed hard.

"He's not my boyfriend! He's my boy slash friend!" Sora exclaimed.

"So can I take him?" Taichi smiled wickedly.

"Taichi!" Sora yelled.

The brown haired boy laughed and lifted one of the blond arm's and slides it on his shoulder.

Sora went beside him and stood beside Matt protectively.

"You're not going to give me the slightest chance aren't you?" Taichi mugged.

Sora gave a wide grin, "Over my dead body, Chi." She glared.

"Yare Yare…" Taichi sighed.

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : 

 Chalet 444

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : 

"Ok, we go in, we put him in and we leave," Sora explained clearly.

"Got it? ... Taichi?" 

Sora looked at Taichi, he was looking inside Yamato's shirt!

"Taichi!" Sora yelled poking his eyes with her index finger.

"Kuso!!!" Taichi yelled as he toppled to the floor covering his eye.

"Served you right!" Sora said, winking and stick her tongue out. 

"Hey! Don't let go! He's heavy!" Sora shouted as she too fell to the floor.

"Ano… Matt, why do you have to be so heavy." Sora complained at the large weight on top of her.

"Sora-chan you okay?" Taichi asked.

Sora opened her eyes, to see Taichi's head hovering above of her.

Sora struggled to get Yamato off her but his head continued to slide beside her head.

Matt's warm breath tickling her bare shoulder.

"Help me up?" Sora asked, reaching out her hand to him.

Taichi leaned down and took her hand.

'Taichi's leaning so close… to close….'

Instead off pulling her up he leaned further down until their face stood millimeters apart.

The weight of both Yamato and Taichi on top of her frame chew over her making her flush.

"Taichi you're not helping, you're not exactly light you know…" Sora blurted out from her shorted breath.

"I'm not exactly gay too you know." Taichi said as he leaned down and kissed Sora's lip hard.

Sora struggled to get Taichi off her.

Taichi's lip gloss tasted bitter on her tongue.

'Stop!'

Taichi began to kiss harder, the pressure between their lips increased.

In a flash the weight on top of her disappeared.

Dazed and confused Sora looked up to see Matt standing in front of her and Taichi falling off the viaduct an into the ocean water. 

Yamato turned around his narrowed eyes widen at the sight of her.

"Matt-chan…"

"Gomen neh…watashi no baka iyo," Matt cursed.

Translation: I'm sorry… I'm an idiot

"I saw him coming close, but I didn't stop him I thought he…" Matt looked down, he couldn't bear to look at her.

She was hurt, because of him.

Taichi appeared out of the water screaming for help.

"SHUT UP!" Matt yelled punching the wall beside him, "You jerk! The water doesn't even come up to your knee!"

Taichi stopped wailing and sat still in the water.

A hot liquid dropped onto Sora's finger, she rubbed the liquid and it smeared into a deep red.

Sora looked up to see Matt's knuckle bleeding.

Sora rushed beside him and took his hand into hers carefully wrapping his hand with her shawl.

Sora looked at Taichi, she lifted her hand and wiped her lips along it's long surface throwing away the traces of his lip on hers.

"Come on," Sora said reaching her hand out to Tai.

Taichi ignored her hand and climb up to the viaduct running into back to party.

The two of them stood there in killing silence.

Sora reached for Matt's hand.

Matt looked up at her, his blue eyes stared at her.

She always thought she could see the end of the universe in his eyes.

Why… do I feel so nice when he's around?

"You, better go to your room and rest." Matt advised.

'Sora is a strong person, and I'll know this wouldn't disturb her.'

Matt turned around to leave.

"Jané." 

"Chutto Matt-kun!" Sora shouted.

Sora ran up to him panting slightly.

"Can you walk me to my room?" She pleaded.

Matt gave a warm smile and held out his hand.

"Shall we?" He asked.

Sora crossed her arm and laughed.

"Wow… since when are you such a gentlemen?" Sora giggled.

"About 0.4565379 seconds ago," Matt stated looking at his watch.

"Arigatou…" Sora whispered as she leaned on his arm walked through the star filled night. 


End file.
